La unión de Cuatro
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Si el mundo mágico fuese distinto al que nos hemos imaginado con las aventuras de HP y si todo dependiera de un Joven de 19 años que tiene que ocupar su lugar entre las cuatro razas (vampiros, licantropos, magos, muggles) para romper una maldicion antig
1. Prólogo

LA UNIÓN DE CUATRO  
  
Prólogo:  
  
"Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo cuando los hombre aun vivían en cavernas, en un lugar desconocido desde tiempos inmemoriales, había una caverna excavada por la naturaleza que era habitada por un clan de seres humanos en donde una familia vivía en la desesperación y la tristeza.  
  
-Hermanos tenemos que hacer algo. Así no podemos seguir- dice el hermano mayor, conocido por los sabios como Magi.  
  
-Nuestro hermano tiene razón, pero que hacemos. Si nos vamos y nuestra madre muere, no habremos estado aquí para despedir su espíritu y puede que luego nos maldiga- dice otro de los hermanos conocido como Wolf.  
  
-Tonterías. Nuestra madre tiene genio, no lo niego, pero si no hacemos nada será peor y perderemos a madre igual que a padre- dice el tercer hermano de los cuatro reunidos conocido como Dientes Largos.  
  
Estuvieron así durante días discutiendo pros y contras hasta que al final decidieron ir a un viaje en busca de los espíritus que les indicase alguna señal para salvarla. Para ello cogieron cada uno su arca y dispararon con los ojos cerrados una flecha tomando esa dirección como la que iban a tomar mientras que el hermano pequeño y sus hermanas se ocupaban del hogar y de su madre.  
  
Al cabo de los días, no había noticias de ninguno de ellos y su madre cada día empeoraba por momentos apareciéndole en la piel manchas que exudaban sangre, presentaba altas fiebres y vomitaba pus, sangre y bilis cada cierto momento. Llegó hasta tal punto que parecía un cadáver viviente. Las hijas se quedaban con ella intentado en una lucha casi inútil que viviese mientras el hijo menor de unos 15 años iba de cacería, ofrecía sus presas como ofrendas a un dios que se había imaginado y que había llamado "Amor"(en la actualidad ese Dios es el Dios que entregó a su hijo Jesucristo) pidiéndole que hiciese algo por salvar a su madre y que si eso se entregaba a cambio por ella.  
  
En uno de esos días en que una de las hijas mientras el resto cuidaba de la madre hacía la comida vio llegar a uno de los tres hermanos muy mal herido con mucha perdida de sangre producida por una bestia. Lo recogió con angustia y la llevo al hogar familiar donde le atendieron como pudieron pero solo podían esperar a que recuperase toda su sangre que había perdido. Y como si fuera algo del destino, oyeron en el exterior como varios miembros del clan exclamaban asombrados y traían a otro de sus hermanos que arrastraba consigo mismo dos cabezas de dos lobos que se encontraban en los muslos haciendo sin querer de tapón para que la sangre saliese a borbotones y lo desangrasen. Todo eso ocurrió con la luna prácticamente llena. Antes de que la luna menguase a la mitad apareció el ultimo hermano apoyado en un bastón en el que tenía en el extremo superior una piedra extraña y en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda de una extraña planta que dijo que había encontrado en una zona donde el agua salía caliente (aguas termales), había lagos de piedra derretida (lava) y donde encontró esta planta y que por medio de sueños los espíritus le habían dicho que con esas plantas podría salvar a su madre y al resto de hermanos. A las pocas horas tratando de mil maneras las heridas de sus hermanos se curaron sin dejar ninguna señal mientras a la vez a su madre se le suministraba diferentes formas de preparados de la planta sin que ninguno de ellos funcionase por lo que al final murió.  
  
Con el tiempo los hermanos una vez unidos se fueron separando creándose problemas y discusiones entre ellos hasta que al final cada uno se fue de la cueva creando con el tiempo las suyas propias.  
  
De vez en cuando, las hermanas (Iris, Gacela y Ayla) y el hermano pequeño, Jor, como el resto del clan recibían noticias lejanas que las cuevas de los que antes eran de ella se habían hecho costumbres extrañas. La de Magi se decía que podían dominar la naturaleza a su antojo como otras entidades que ellos llamaban magia. Los de Wolf se comentaba que en lunas llenas su cueva desaparecía todo ser humano y ocurrían en cuevas y territorios vecinos matanzas sangrientas como desapariciones extrañas de bellas jóvenes vírgenes que a los meses aparecían en su cueva todo contentas y felices. Y las últimas noticias eran sobre la cueva de Dientes Largos que se cuchicheaba que de día no había actividad aparente en la cueva pero que aun así ningún animal se acercaba a ella y que por la noche ocurría lo mismo que en la de Wolf.  
  
Con los años esas cuevas fueron incrementándose en tamaño hasta que llegó el punto en que se enfrentaron entre sí creando por donde pasaban matanzas a campo a través, en cuevas y expandiéndose hasta en poner en peligro la convivencia de la primera caverna en peligro (así se llama la cueva donde antes ellos mismos vivían).  
  
Y en el preludio en el que parecía que los tres clanes nuevos se iban a juntar para la batalla final en el territorio de la primera cueva teniendo a estos como victimas inocentes. Jor tuvo una visita del dios que tanto rezaba para que todo volviese a la normalidad. Le dijo que le iba a conceder unos poderes con los cuales controlaría a las cuatro especies pero que a cambio tenía que transformar a sus hermanas en sus antagonistas para que la balanza se equilibrase ya que si no la naturaleza y todo lo que se conocía podía sufrir daños irreparables, pero le añadió que cuando esto volviese a ocurrir uno de tus descendientes cogería los poderes. ............................................................................ ................................................................. Todo lo que dijo su dios se cumplió en los tiempos venideros hasta hoy...."  
  
Esas eran las palabras escritas por el pueblo de la primera caverna que con el paso de cada descendiente se escribía su bibliografía en las paredes. Por desgracia esa cueva no solo albergaba esas paredes mágicas que fueron bañadas por la sangre de las cuatro especies sino que en ella se encontraban en hibernación profunda los tres hermanos y las hermanas que por medio de un ritual Jor pudo encerrar a todos sus hermanos allí y como castigo por desobedecer todos sus descendientes recibirían sus poderes de maneras totalmente distintas a la suya provocándoles mucho dolor.  
  
Aun después de todas las batallas entre las especies donde se creaba a distintas especies mágicas y se extinguían otras siempre al final las cuatro vivían en paz durante un tiempo.  
  
SIEMPRE.......................????????????  
  
SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE LE PASARÁ A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA DE NUESTRA EPOCA DONDE SUFRIRA UNA HORRIBLE TRANSFORMACIÓN, ENCONTRARÁ A SU AMOR PERDIDO, HABRÁ TERROR, SEXO Y SOBRE TODO ACCIÓN. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SI QUEREIS APORTAR IDEAS HACEDLO A merlín_jose@hotmail.com P.D: NO OS DIGO EL NOMBRE DEL PROTAGONISTA PARA DEJAROS CON LA INTRIGA E INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE  
  
Capítulo 1º: "No me lo creo"  
  
JJ se encontraba el sábado hablando con su novia por internet quedando para más tarde cuando sus padres no estuviesen en hacer algo de actos impuros viéndose entre ellos por medio de cámaras web desde que lo probaron vieron que era la mejor forma de momento de apagar su sed hormonal ya que ella, LM, se encontraba en Colombia. Sobre todo no sabía cómo ni cuándo llegó el amor a su corazón pero llegó de una forma que él nunca hubiese querido y era a través de Internet. Cada vez que lo pensaba le daba dolor de cabeza pero a la vez sentía una alegría en el corazón por ese sentimiento. Ese sábado iba a ser distinto al resto de los demás ya que a parte de hablar con su novia largo tendido y hacer lo que planeaban con sonido incluido haciendo que ambos disfrutasen de ello hasta no aguantar mas y cada uno llego al clímax y explotaron de placer. A eso de las 23:30 se fue a la cama cansado de un día largo de estudios, lecturas de libros y placeres ya que a JJ a parte de hacer cosas propias de un joven, estaba estudiando primero de enfermería en una pequeña ciudad 


	2. No me lo creo

Capítulo 1º: "No me lo creo"  
  
Un joven de 19 años se encontraba en casa de sus padres apalancado como el resto de la juventud, viviendo de la renta y haciendo lo que quisiese prácticamente sin ninguna norma pero eso se acabaría dentro de poco. Ese joven se llamaba JJ y en estos momentos se encontraba en un sábado hablando con su novia por internet. Él no sabe cómo se enamoró de una muchacha que no conocía de nada y que sería casi imposible de verla por la distancia. Muchas veces se culpaba de haberse enamorado de la manera que nunca hubiese imaginado pero no podía cambiar esos sentimientos. Su novia se llamaba LM, era una muchacha de 17 años con un precioso cuerpo y rostro que habitaba en Colombia con su familia rica en una mansión en las afueras de Bogotá d.c.  
  
Casi todos los días los dos jóvenes se veían por internet por medio de una cámara web, hablando, haciendo cosas de parejas en la lejanía y proclamar su amor mutuo.  
  
Ese sábado iba a ser distinto al resto de los demás ya que a parte de hablar con su novia largo tendido y hacer lo que planeaban con sonido incluido haciendo que ambos disfrutasen de ello hasta no aguantar mas y cada uno llegando al clímax y explotar de placer. A eso de las 23:30 sin salir luego con sus amigos por estar cansado de haber empalmado la noche del viernes para que la mañana del domingo pudiese estudiar la carrera que estaba asimilando.  
  
Al meterse en la cama y dormirse, su cuerpo empezó a brillar a eso de las 2:00 a.m. de un color azulado intenso que hizo que su hermana mediana se despertase, fuese a su habitación media dormida dispuesta a gritarle barbaridades por despertarla pero se encontró que su hermano estaba durmiendo placidamente y no había ningún tipo de luz. La muchacha se fue a la cama confundida sin saber que había pasado y con la mosca en la oreja.  
  
El domingo por la mañana, JJ se levantó como todos los días dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Se lavó la cara, se afeitó, se cepilló los dientes, desayunó y empezó a estudiar una de las asignaturas de la carrera. Estuvo estudiando hasta que dieron las 12:30 p.m. que descansó para prepararse para irse luego a misa de la 1:00 p.m.. JJ era un creyente practicante de la religión cristiana como el resto de su familia, participaba en grupos de su parroquia e iba a misa todos los domingos a parte de los días festivos en los cuales había que ir.  
  
Después de la misa, en la que el párroco se había enrollado más de la cuenta, él y el resto de su familia fueron a casa a comer, mientras subía las escaleras vio una luz azul que salía del buzón de correos de su piso. Fue hasta él, lo abrió con una de las llaves que tenía y se encontró que en su interior había una carta dorada dirigida a él. Este hecho, le extraño un poco ya que nunca había visto algo igual y que además los domingos no se recibe correo. Dejó la carta encima de su mesa y se fue a comer con el resto de su familia. Al terminar de digerir la comida con una pequeña siesta, coge el sobre y lo abre, encontrándose en ella una hoja dirigida a él que dice lo siguiente:  
  
"Estimado JJ:  
Nos enorgullece comunicarle que los poderes mágicos que tenía protegidos y salvaguardados han sido activados por la acción de la primera luna llena de la primera primavera de la mayoría de edad, por lo que ha sido admitido en la escuela de Magia de Merlín donde se le enseñará a controlar sus poderes y a tomar conciencia de sus derechos como Mago dentro de este nuevo horizonte que se le abre a sus ojos" JJ dejó de leer unos momentos para meditar sobre lo que esta leyendo, estaba alucinado, esto era una broma o qué porque él no veía eso como algo posible aunque siempre se había imaginado como sería estar en el mundo mágico, volvió a mirar la hoja y continúa leyendo "Adjunto a esta carta se le administra su túnicas con la talla correspondiente con su altura, la vara con el fragmento del elemento que el señor ha querido que tuviese, un replicador y unas instrucciones de viaje para que pueda llegar a la ciudad Atlantis sin ningún contratiempo"  
  
Cada vez que decía uno de los materiales escritos en la carta iban apareciendo en su cama con brillos blancos, amarillos dejando a JJ extasiado con lo que veía. En algunos momentos se tuvo que sentar para asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo sin necesidad de que recibiese primeros auxilios por algún ataque cardiaco de las impresionantes imágenes que veía.  
  
A la media hora de haber asimilado todo lo que había leído, decidió mirar las túnicas, la extraña vara que se parecía a la que tenía Gandalf en el Señor de los Anillos, un instrumentos que parecía una caja negra del que le salía una aguja y un sobre azul. Las túnicas eran totalmente blancas sin ningún signo, dibujo o diseño intrínseco que lo hiciese más vistoso aunque en las mangas y en el cuello estaban adornados con reflejos dorados. La vara era totalmente negra de algún tipo de madera de árbol desconocido por él y en el extremo superior había un mineral que en este caso era ámbar, en cuyo interior había algo que no llegaba a identifica al 100%. La cajita negra con la aguja supuso que sería el dichoso replicador, en su reverso había unas instrucciones de como se usaba y para que servía: "Replicador su uso esta restringido para uso escolar, coloque el replicador en su dedo índice y pincharse con la parte puntiaguda hasta que salga sangre, luego esperar a que la caja replicante asimile la sangre y produzca el clon". JJ con un poco de nervios hizo lo que indicaba las instrucciones, se pinchó el dedo con la zona filosa y la cajita sacó una lengüeta que absorbía la sangre y después de unos minutos de nervios vio como se empezaba a materializarse delante suya una figura idéntica a ti. La cual se quedó en el sitio donde había parecido sin dar ninguna muestra de vida aparente si no se cuenta que respiraba y pestañeaba. Al final solo quedaba el sobre donde ponía las instrucciones del viaje, abre el sobre y se encuentra una pequeña nota que indicaba: "Coge la vara, pega con ella dos veces en el suelo y di Atlantis querida y aparecerás en las puertas de la ciudad con el resto de estudiantes que tienen tu misma situación".  
  
JJ sin pensarlo por la emoción, se coge una mochila pequeña, mete una poca ropa interior, algún que otro pantalón y camisetas y todas las túnicas menos una que se había puesto para probarse. Coge la vara, siente como una gran energía recorriese por sus venas y golpea en el suelo dos veces produciendo unos sonidos sordos. -Atlantis querida- dice emocionado y antes de desaparecer entre un torbellino de los cuatro elementos ve como el clon empieza a realizar las cosas que él se iba a poner hacer.  
  
Al desaparecer los colores que formaban los elementos a su alrededor, ve que ha aparecido delante de una muralla de piedra y una puerta de madera y acero comunicaba el interior con el exterior. Dio una ojeada general a su entorno y comprobó que estaba en el exterior de la fortaleza, detrás de él a unos 500 metros se encontraba un profundo bosque y que a su lado había cuatro jóvenes como él. Uno de los otros jóvenes era un chico como él y los otros tres eran tres bellas muchachas. Se presentaron entre ellos, el chico era alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos azules se llamaba John y las chicas: una chica rubia y ojos azules se llamaba Lara, otra de las chicas pelirroja y ojos verdes se llamaba Vea y la ultima de las chicas morena y ojos de un negro profundo que se llamaba Selena.  
  
A los pocos minutos de estar hablando entre ellos, las puertas empezaron a abrirse sin hacer nada de ruido y apareciendo detrás de ellas a un anciano con túnica dorada con diseños de runas y una vara blanca en su mano derecha.  
  
-Hola, buenas tardes, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí- dice el mago de la túnica dorada acercándose a ellos- Es mejor que entremos y allí os explicaré un poco las cosas que aquí haréis, que este lugar no es muy seguro últimamente.  
  
Los cinco jóvenes siguieron al anciano dentro de las murallas quedándose con la boca abierta hasta el suelo porque lo que vieron les dejó asombrados. Se encontraron con calles blancas como la nieve, en vez de coches había caballos halados negros y blancos acompañados por otras personas que serían magos también, por cada esquina había unos seres parecidos a los cerdos pero en vez de tener morro tenían trompa por la cual tragaban toda la porquería que había por los suelos blancos hechos de un mármol inmaculado que no se desgastaba por los siglos, los edificios eran muy pintorescos algunos parecían caseríos gallegos (son como casa de piedra con techo de madera o de pizarra) con toques al mudéjares como dibujos de historias hechas de cerámica en las paredes, otros edificios eran como grandes cúpulas de un material plateado que hacía que el sol se reflejase en ellos y encima de sus puertas había escudos con animales que se movían y lanzar alguna bola de fuego, hechizo o magia si estos poseían poderes, pero lo que más les impresionó fue el castillo que se veía a lo lejos, era gigantesco con diez torres repartidas armoniosamente y cada una de ellas había una bandera con escudos que no sabían a que venían que le daban imponencia y poder, las piedras desprendían un color canela que daba sensaciones de protección y de sentirse como en casa y las paredes del magnífico edificio exponían la antigüedad de la obra maestra. El mago dejó que admirasen la calle central de la pequeña ciudad mientras sonreía orgulloso de la impresión de los muchachos al ver la belleza de la calle. -Jóvenes, si tenéis la amabilidad de acompañarme al castillo y mientras tanto os iré contando algunos detalles. Mientras iban pasando por la calle viendo todo con gran viveza y asombro, el mago les fue contando como fue construido esa ciudad, quienes la habían construido (habían sido los hombres lobos y los vampiros en los tiempos en que los magos eran como dioses en la época un poco antes de los dioses griegos en la era en que los humanos llamaban la era de los titanes),el motivo de la construcción (por ver sufrir a las otras razas), la derrota que sufrieron por parte del UNO y la maldición que caía sobre ellos por los grandes crímenes que habían cometido. Los chicos al oír la pequeña parte de historia de la ciudad se quedaban impresionados por la violencia, crueldad y magia que rodeaba el lugar por lo que sentía sobre él un gran respeto y terror porque a partir de entonces ese sería su hogar sin posibilidad de salir de allí. -Bien, jóvenes aprendices ya hemos llegado- dice el mago golpeando con la vara tres veces en la puerta de piedra haciendo que esta se abriese dejando ver una gran sala de bienvenido oscura- Luz- exclama y de la vara sale una bola de luz dirigiéndose al techo de la sala, al llegar arriba se separa en mil pedazos como un fuego artificial y quedando cada trocito de luz suspendido en el aire iluminando un pequeño espacio a su alrededor- Bien a si esta mucho mejor. Prosigamos, venir detrás mío que esto es un laberinto si no se conoce- comenta sonriendo. JJ y sus compañeros se quedaron igual que al ver la ciudad, con la boca abierta porque la sala era gigantesca, arriba había una bóveda con historias sobre dragones, en cada pared había por lo menos cinco escaleras que aparecían y desparecían dejando en su lugar la fría piedra negra, y lo más llamativo era que las paredes eran negras y el suelo blanco haciendo un gran contraste. -Por favor, seguidme. Luego tendréis todas las explicaciones que queráis- dice el anciano risueño dirigiéndose hacia una de las escaleras de la pared derecha. El anciano se detuvo al llegar en unas escaleras, espero a que los cuatro jóvenes estuviesen detrás de él y subió por las escalinatas seguido de cerca por los cuatro jóvenes. La escalera era más extraña que el propio castillo ya que solo se componía de siete escalones blancos y los posa manos eran de un color plateado con dibujos de vegetales y animales colgando de ellas. Mientras esperaban en las escaleras empezaron a moverse vertiginosamente pasando por una infinidad de agujeros en la parte superior de las escalinatas hasta que al final salieron por una de ellas justo a tiempo para ver como las escaleras desaparecieron. Estaban en una habitación circular con un diámetro no superior de 10 metros y con una altura que no podían saber ya que las estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros se perdían de la vista mareándolos con solo mirarlo y en el centro de la estancia había tres grandes mesas de roble con carácter renacentista y posados sobre cada una de ellas había un gran libro abierto y una pluma escribiendo sin parar sobre él. Ellos se quedaron dónde estaban sabiendo instintivamente que no se debían mover sin indicaciones del hombre de la túnica dorada. -Disculpa mi falta de educación- dice el mago- Mi nombre es Nilmen Noxeremmen, el alguacil de la ciudad y de la escuela de Magium pero no era muy recomendable hablar sobre lo que os tengo que decir haya fuera- dijo sentándose en una silla alta delante de las mesas- Antes de nada, daros la bienvenida y sepáis que seréis recibidos bien por todo el mundo exceptuando algunos jóvenes que no saben llevarse bien con los extranjeros, pero solo es al principio. Este lugar es la Sala de Libros donde todo los acontecimientos que ocurren a las tres razas mágicas se escribe aquí desde los nacimientos, vidas y muertes de cada uno de ellos. Veréis en el mundo hay tres razas de Magos: estamos nosotros, los magos ancestrales, la especie más vieja con un gran poder pero no podemos usarla sin causar grandes males en el mundo, luego están los elfos, un tipo de mago evolucionado hacia la naturaleza desprendiéndose de todo lo demás compartiendo y viviendo con la naturaleza hasta el punto que todos ya conocemos, y por último están los magos modernos o magos de varitas son los mas prehistóricos de todos nosotros y más salvajes pero fáciles de dominar.  
  
Bien estamos aquí para ver quienes sois, daros nombres mágicos respecto a vuestros poderes y daros un tutor a cada uno. Se levanto de la silla y se encaminó hacia la mesa central, pasó la mano por delante y la pluma dejó de escribir, cogió el libro y lo empezó a pasar hacia delante murmurando las palabras de "1985" hasta que se paró en una de las hojas centrales comentando "aquí es, a ver" y empezó a bajar la cabeza murmurando nombres hasta... - John Smith, Lara McClaren, Beatriz Jimeno Perez y JJ. Aquí estáis- al terminar de decirlo se le abrieron los ojos como nunca se había visto viéndole los nervios ópticos- Es imposible, esto nunca se ha dado- levanta la cabeza- Bueno, parece que hay un problemilla pero parece que esta solucionado dentro de poco. Nilmen recoge el libro de la mesa con suma facilidad con lo grueso que parecía como si no pesase nada, se pone delante de la silla donde antes se había sentado y de repente empieza a surgir del suelo una mesa de piedra del mismo color gris que el suelo. La mesa que había surgido parecía como un pulpito antiguo donde antes los sacerdotes hacían el sermón después de la lectura. Deja el libro cerrado viéndole la tapa donde se podía leer con claridad "Magos ancestrales" con colores verdosos con tintes amarillos y azules. Con sus manos arrugadas el mago abre el libro por donde antes había leído sus nombres. - Cuando diga vuestros nombres os aproximáis y os ponéis de rodillas para que yo os ponga las manos en vuestra cabeza con el fin de imponeros el nombre mágico e indicar a vuestro maestro que ya estáis aquí. John Smith- dijo Nilmen- Tu nuevo nombre será Tranks Metals poseedor de poder transformarse cualquier parte de su cuerpo en lo que quiera y el manejo a su antojo del metal y tu tutor es Carl Masters; Lara McClaren- dijo a continuación- Tu nombre es a partir de ahora Aqula Mooller poseedora del control de los cambios lunares y de las mareas marinas y tu tutor es Melinda Korks; Beatriz Voltur Porez - siguió con la siguiente- tu nombre es desde este momento Natura Maney poseedora del control de la vegetación y de la piedra y tu tutor es Ademan Meller; Selena Jiménez Sánchez- continuó con la siguiente- tu nombre es a partir de ahora Gaia Chauve poseedora del control de los vientos y de las aves y tu tutor será Marquez Sin; JJ- dijo por último- a partir de ahora serás Nienna of World y tu tutor es Myrddin. Mientras estas palabras estaban siendo escuchadas por los oídos de todos, JJ se quedaba de piedra sin saber que decir o hacer ya que esperaba escuchar los poderes que tenía pero en lugar de eso solo le habían dicho un maldito nombre y un tutor. Iba a hablar con ese maldito anciano si con eso resolvía sus dudas y para ello primero tendría que romper su timidez. -Bueno, ya es hora de irse hacia vuestras habitaciones- deja el libro en su sitio en la posición donde se lo había encontrado- Os colocáis en las escaleras y cada uno decís estas palabras y os llevarán a vuestra habitación por esta noche, mañana una familia os acogerá a cada uno de vosotros hasta que terminéis con los estudios- sacando unas tarjetas blancas de sus bolsillos para entregárselas a cada uno de ellos. Cuando todos se habían ido exceptuando a JJ o ahora llamado Nienna con Nilmen. -Disculpa, pero en la hora de la ceremonia no me has dicho mis poderes- dijo con un tono entre pregunta y dolor en su voz. -Lo siento mucho, pero el libro no ha sabido identificar tus poderes pero no sé por qué te ha puesto de maestro a Myrddin si no da clases desde que esa arpía la encerrase. No te preocupes con él descubrirás todo sobre tu magia y fuerza. Al terminar de decirlo, se empieza a escuchar una campanadas a lo lejos indicando que eran más de las 22:00 horas. -¡Qué tarde que es!, es mejor que te vayas a la cama, mañana será un día duro y tendrás mucho que hacer- dijo el anciano empujándolo hacia las escaleras. JJ dijo las letras que había en el papel sin siquiera pensar sobre ello porque en su mente volaban miles de pensamientos absurdos, fantasiosos y hasta lascivos sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se cambió de ropa, se metiese en la grandiosa cama y se durmiese.  
  
¡Qué os ha parecido! Ha estado bien, espero que si. No sé si es aburrido o no pero para mi es maravilloso. Sé que no soy muy bueno describiendo pero he hecho todo lo posible. En el próximo episodio sabremos quien será Myrddin y veremos a jóvenes magos como JJ pero con diferentes poderes. Y también sabremos que tal lleva nuestro amigo lo de no tener de momento poderes especiales 


	3. Clases y enemigos

Capítulo 2: "Clases y enemigos"  
  
Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo que había parecido un sueño era real y tan real que ahora mismo lo que estaba viendo era un techo lleno de pinturas sobre ¿él?. Era muy extraño se veía a si mismo de pequeño, adolescente y de mayor. Estuvo mirándose un rato a si mismo hasta que la alarma de su reloj lo saco a la realidad, tenía que levantarse, desayunar e ir donde estuviese ese maestro.  
  
Se levanto de la cama como un resorte, intentó hacer la cama pero ni siquiera pudo poner una mano en las sabanas por el hecho de que ésta ya estaba hecha perfectamente como si nadie la hubiese ocupado toda una noche. Cogió una túnica de la mochila que había cargado el día anterior toda la tardes, se vistió adecuadamente y salió de la habitación individual para ir a la sala donde la noche anterior había pasado para irse a la habitación que llevaba su nombre y que una de las mesas llevaba su nombre con indicaciones sobre su utilidad.  
  
Al entrar a la sala fue recibido muy animosamente por las chicas y un buenos días de parte de Tranks, se sentó en su mesa y sin pedir nada apareció todo lo que le apetecía a esa hora como un chocolate caliente, bollos recién hechos, pastelillos y sobre todo churros. Al terminar, no pudo con su cuerpo y tuvo que ser ayudado por Gaia y Natura para levantarse ya que se había puesto las botas comiendo a esas horas. Al salir por la puerta, JJ oyó una voz indicándole donde tendría que ir para dar las clases y por la cara de los demás también supo que ellos habían recibido ese o distinto mensaje en sus mentes.  
  
JJ sin comprender muy bien el significado del lugar donde tenía que ir y ni tan siquiera dónde estaba ese sitio empezó a vagabundear por el supuesto castillo guiándose de unas voces que le decían por aquí por allá y él sin muchos divagamientos y con prudencia llevando delante de él la vara que brillaba de forma extraña (con colores rojos y dorados). Fue así durante un cuarto de hora en el que tuvo que confiar en esa voz por no saber el camino donde tenía que ir hasta que llegó a un jardín con un precioso árbol en el centro, rosales con flores blancas, rojas y azules a los lados acompañados de bancos de piedra. Éste era el lugar que le habían indicado al salir de la sala común, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que llegase el profesor.  
  
Se sentó en una de los bancos del jardín a esperar a que llegase, pero el tiempo pasaba lentamente y nadie aparecía. -¡Ehh!, muchacho- decía una voz a su alrededor que no sabía JJ de donde procedía mirando a todos los lados- Mira al árbol y me verás.  
  
JJ al perfilar de frente con el extraño árbol vio dentro de él a un anciano con una túnica blanca como la suya, con una larga barba recogida en una coleta, el pelo suelto por todas partes libre y una vara en su mano derecha parecida a la suya.  
  
-Bueno ahora que ya he sido visto me presentaré, soy Myrddin o más bien conocido como Merlín. Y tú eres???-dijo el anciano sonriendo alegremente haciendo que sus ojos azules reflejaran esperanza, confianza, sabiduría y poder.  
  
-Yo?? Ah! Sí, mi nombre es JJ o Nienna aunque prefiero JJ porque Nienna es mas de chica- comento JJ con cara de disgusto haciendo que Myrddin se riese.  
  
-Es bueno, ver que no soy el único loco de aquí que prefiere que le llamen por su nombre no mágico- dice y después de unos minutos de silencio continua- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, se supone que serás mi pupilo durante tres años.  
  
-Así es, ¿pero no entiendo por qué me han mandado a ti?  
  
-Es muy sencillo. Te han enviado a mi al ser un caso imposible (como yo supongo) como lo soy yo, jejeje. No te preocupes JJ verás que esto no es tan difícil como uno se lo imagina y con práctica serás uno de los mejores como lo fui yo y podrás salir de esta cárcel de ciudad- dice Merlín con decisión al ver el comportamiento de Nilmen.  
  
Se pasaron todos los siguientes días actualizando todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico para que JJ se pudiese enfrentar a él sin ninguna dificultad de última hora ni que se sorprendiese de nada.  
  
El primer día se estuvieron conociendo entre ellos. JJ le contó su vida desde que tenía uso de razón diciéndole todas las penalidades y alegrías que había pasado desde ese momento y que su mayor alegría era su novia LM que por desgracia vivía a mucha distancia de él. Luego le toco el turno de Merlín que comentó que su vida fue parecida a la de JJ con respecto a sus padres que su Madre murió cuando iba a cumplir la edad en la que ya te consideraban un adulto (16 años en esa época mas o menos) y que desde entonces estuvo en la ciudad de Atlantis yendo de un sitio a otro aprendiendo lo que podía hasta que un día consiguió salir de la ciudad y de la isla dejando a todos boquiabiertos y se fue a Gran Bretaña para empezar allí a enseñar a reyes y a jóvenes magos que se les había denegado su enseñanzas en la ciudad. Allí enseñó a varias generaciones de magos a valerse por si mismos e instruirles para que enseñasen a otros como ellos, también ayudó a crear un reino perfecto siendo el consejero del Rey Arturo pero que todo ello cayo como una hoja de un árbol al morir Arturo. Y al final después de todo el bien que había hecho se le vuelve contra él haciendo que una de sus pupilos, exactamente una mujer que se hacia llamar La Dama del Lago, le encerró en este árbol sin posibilidad de salir y volviendo a esta ciudad maldita.  
  
El segundo día estuvieron hablando un poco de historia sobre la raza de los magos. Merlín le contó la parte de la leyenda que iba sobre como se creó esta raza (se cuenta la leyenda entera en el prólogo), de como después de que varias generaciones de tranquilidad apareció un mago llenó de odio y poder haciéndose con el control de todo el planeta haciéndose llamar Cronos, todos los temían y le veneraban. Por donde pasaba este ser causaba caos y destrucción y pronto otros magos como él le siguieron y pronto recibieron el nombre de Titatenes pero como de pronto la leyenda volvió a renacer haciendo que uno de los descendientes del UNO recuperase sus poderes haciendo caer a todos los magos corrompidos y de como él y unos pocos más volvieron a restablecer el curso de la vida como antes era, llevando este término unos cuantos siglos. Y hace poco de más de 2000 años volvió otro de los descendientes del UNO para hacer que los vampiros y licántropos volviesen a ser libres después de que los magos por un intento de tener "criados y mascotas" capturase a todos y los obligasen a construir la Ciudad de la Atlántida como otras construcciones menos ostentosas como las pirámides en Egipto o las pirámides en México (lo siento mucho si molesto a alguien pero no se como se llaman, MEA CULPA). Y como luego de una lucha intensa con la perdida de la vida del UNO, los magos ancestrales quedaron encerrados en la Atlantis sin poderse alejar mas de 100 kilometros. Así ha sido desde ese momento hasta ahora.  
  
El tercer día se habló a cerca de los vampiros, seres despiadados sedientos de sangre que en unos segundos te pueden dejar secos, eso decían todos los magos y no magos pero gracias a Merlín, se dio cuenta JJ que no todos los vampiros son así ya que dependen de la personalidad que tienen y la personalidad del líder a la que responden y obedecen ciegamente. Allí se contó que hubo en tiempos oscuros en los que los vampiros dominaron las tierras, cuatro grandes entre su especie pero que ahora solo hay dos ya que uno llamado Drácula (el más poderoso de todos) fue asesinado por culpa del amor, el otro que murió también fue por una lucha entre estirpes de vampiros. De los dos lideres que quedaban, Souris Choverum era el más peligroso ya que tenía el control de tres de las cuatro Ordas de los Vampiros (Norte, Sur, Oeste) y solo quería venganza y destrucción ante todos y el otro era Lee Choverum líder de la Orda de los Vampiros del Sur y que se comentaba que se encontraba al margen de toda guerra entre las razas dispuesto a acudir a la llamada del nuevo descendiente del UNO para que todos volviesen a vivir en calma.  
  
El cuarto día se habló sobre los licántropos. De ellos no se sabía mucho ya que eran seres que vivían en el bosque lejos de toda mira indiscreta y que sólo si eras uno de ellos sabrías que ocurría en su comunidad, pero de lo poco que se sabía era que todos ellos por medio de una pelea del poder, uno subía a la jefatura y que si todo ese tiempo no era derrotado su descendencia ocupaba el cargo y así es desde entonces ya que Youl IV Bound estaba ocupando ese cargo con gran sabiduría y maestría haciendo que los de su especie no se metiesen en muchas refriegas pero que por culpa de Gould Gen, los licántropos se habían lanzado a una guerra civil en la que estaba ganando este último haciendo que Youl y sus seguidores se retirasen a la Isla (lugar que más tarde será descrito) esperando a que tuviesen un golpe de suerte. En un último hallazgo se descubrió que los licántropos podían transformarse a su antojo en hombros lobos sin necesidad de que una luna llena estuviese haciéndoles aún más peligrosos que antes. Y Nilmen desde que lo supo puso precio a las cabezas de los licántropos considerándolos una amenaza haciendo que ahora además se habían metido de por medio también los magos.  
  
En los días siguientes a las explicaciones JJ siguiendo las indicaciones de Merlín empezó con el arte del manejo de la vara, primero con giros simples y luego complicados de la vara entre sus manos y brazos para luego pasar a movimientos de la vara con el cuerpo porque como dice Merlín "Primero controla tu adminículo como una parte más de tu cuerpo y luego ya pasaremos a mayores." Al principio tuvo dificultades a la hora de manejarla, cabreandose con Merlín o se enfadaba consigo mismo de lo inútil que era pero al final estuvo contento consigo mismo ya que al final consiguió dominar ese arte del manejo de la vara por su utilidad en el caso de enfrentamientos ya que la vara al ser una parte más de ti es imposible que la pierdas o se te caiga en un momento crucial en la batalla. Pero mientras tenía el entrenamiento específico para el manejo de la vara, se encontró por los pasillos del castillo con otros alumnos que le hicieron la vida imposible sobre todo uno que se hacia llamar Bac que lo mandó a la enfermería del castillo al hacerle un hechizo que le hacía pasar todas las enfermedades producidas por bacterias, en ese tiempo que estuvo allí estuvo pensando bastante tiempo sobre las clases y llegó a pensar que eran una perdida de tiempo pero con los siguientes enfrentamientos con Bac o alguno de sus amigos supo que no fueron en vano ya que poco a poco con algunos trucos que le enseñó Merlín pudo defenderse de ellos creando con algunos simples movimientos de la vara fue capaz de hacer una barrera mágica que ningún hechizo que no fuese muy poderoso pudiese pasar y con otro movimiento de la vara podía devolverlos si no llegaban a desaparecer al chocar contra la barrera mágica.  
  
Aún recordaba como el primer día su primer enfrentamiento con Bac:  
  
JJ estaba paseando por los pasillos haciendo movimientos con la vara distraídamente, recordando todo lo que había aprendido en sus dos primeras clases prácticas hasta que no sabe por qué pero se cae al suelo haciéndose un gran daño en el trasero, y al levantar la vista, ve a un chico de no menos de 170 metros con cara de malicia y la vara en alto apuntando hacia él.  
  
-¡Vaya!, que tenemos aquí, si es el sin poderes Nienna- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué has aprendido estos días?- y sin tiempo a que JJ respondiese, éste lo hizo- Nada, es un inútil que no sirve ni para caerse al suelo. JJ estaba en el suelo sin decir nada ya que no podía defenderse ya que no sabía de momento nada de magia que le pudiese ayudar en esa situación por lo que mentalmente maldecía e insultaba a Merlín todo tipo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. En eso estaba cuando otra vez empezó a hablar el chico llamado Bac.  
  
-Así que además de tonto eres subnormal porque esas miradas que lanzas no son normales, chaval-se quedo un rato pensando- Ya sé que hacer contigo, voy a mandarte a la enfermería para hacerte el favor de librarte del viejo verde que tienes de profesor.  
  
-Merlín no es un viejo verde-dijo levantándose de un salto- Puede ser un poco excéntrico y loco pero nada más.  
  
-¿Con que piensas eso?- comentó con sarcasmo y odio en su voz- Para esto entonces. ¡S.´Coli!-exclama con furia.  
  
Al recibir el hechizo perdió el conocimiento y recuperándola a las pocas horas en la enfermería (eso se suponía) con un fuerte cuadro de infección intestinal, con sentimientos asesinos hacia todo el mundo que tuviese delante y con unas ganas locas de vomitar hasta los intestinos. Estuvo allí durante casi una semana por culpa de una maldita bacteria producida por el inútil de ese Bac.  
  
En los siguientes días después de salir de la enfermería, tuvo una discusión con Merlín, en la que se mezclaba el sarcasmo, los insultos y la burla para terminar siempre entre risas.  
  
-Merlín, ¿qué bien que te encuentro? Contigo quería hablar- dijo JJ yendo hacia el árbol.  
  
-Sabes, querido, que no me muevo de aquí. Soy todo tuyo- comento con ironía abriendo los brazos de par en par.  
  
-Sí, sí como tu digas. Te tengo que explicar unas cosillas- entonces le contó todo lo que recordaba desde el incidente, de como sus compañeros en las visitas le torturaban riéndose de él, mofándose,....y como él se tenía que relajar para que no se notase que su vara a su lado empezaba a brillar de forma rara- Ya ves, querido profe y todo por tus enseñanzas.  
  
-Me alegro, así se tu potencial exactamente- comento éste- Pero antes de empezar con hechizos, haremos practicas para que puedas defenderte solo con tu báculo.  
  
-Esta bien, pero por esta vez pase.  
  
Y como ya se comentó antes JJ empezó a entrenar con la vara hasta que en uno de sus últimos enfrentamientos a Bac se le dio su merecido.  
  
-Vaya, ¡Qué tenemos aquí, si es el que no escarmienta!- comenta para que sus amigos le hiciesen la gracia.  
  
-Sí, el que ahora te va a meter tu palito por el culo- añade JJ con resentimiento y odio.  
  
-Oís, chicos. Éste tiene un mal carácter y es un maleducado con sus superiores- dice con sarcasmo Bac.  
  
-Yo que tú, no estaría tan contento y me iría por donde habéis venido con el rabo entre las piernas antes de que os pase algo como por ejemplo que algún hechizo vuestro se vuelva contra vosotros.  
  
Ante este comentario, todos se ríen y algunos de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Os hace gracia, pues a divertirse se ha dicho. ¿Quién es el primero que va recibir su propia medicina?- dice con una sonrisa de seductor haciendo que las chicas del grupo se quedasen con la boca abierta.  
  
Ante esto, los chicos atacaron a la vez haciendo que JJ con un movimiento digno de Matrix( cada uno de los hechizos iba por un lado a unos escasos 10 centímetros de cada uno de ellos, y JJ gracias a las practicas con simulación de Merlín pudo esquivarlos como un contorsionista) haciendo que estos se cabreasen aún más, haciendo que saliesen aún más hechizos de sus báculos con la consiguiente caída de JJ al suelo. Ante esta caída, apuntan hacia abajo y disparan otra tanda haciendo que el suelo quede destrozado porque JJ se había movido del lugar poniéndose con la vara en un lado como si estuviese listo para batear.  
  
-Bien, ha llegado mi turno- dice unos segundos antes de que la cuarta tanda de disparos llegase hasta él, mueve el báculo en un movimiento circular (unas 13 vueltas) creándose un escudo de fuerza delante de él y con un movimiento hacia delante con éste hace que los hechizos que iba a recibir volviesen a sus dueños.  
  
Estos al ver como sus hechizos volvían a ellos, se quedaron de piedra al ver como JJ se lo había devuelto sin utilizar un ápice de magia que ellos conociesen. Los hechizos les impactaron de pleno en el cuerpo haciendo que saliesen despedidos por los aires chocándose contra una de las paredes y contra el suelo. Ante esto las chicas se los llevaron con un hechizo levitador para dirigirse sin vacilar a la enfermería y sin mirar a JJ por miedo a que ellas también saliesen despedidas.  
  
JJ ante estos hechos se estuvo riendo una buena temporada pero aún así no se dejó de ver las caras contra ellos. Al oír lo ocurrido Merlín le dijo.  
  
-Chico, te has ganado unos enemigos resentidos pero se lo tenían merecido. Ahora empezaremos con lo bueno, lo que muchos llaman el arte de la magia y lo que otros llaman poder. Pero si quieres mi opinión yo creo que es un arte que se gana con sabiduría para poder manejar y comprender este arte.  
  
Ante estas palabras JJ se puso contento por fin aprendería el verdadero arte de la magia y ante todo sería enseñado por un verdadero experto en la materia.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS HECHIZOS, MAGIA, SUEÑOS PASADOS, PRESENTES Y NUEVOS PERSONAJES. QUIERO REWIEVS PARA SABER VUESTRAS OPIONES E IDEAS. 


End file.
